<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Snow by enby0angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046145">In The Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel'>enby0angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry, Angst, Another weird ass poetry style don't @ me, Bittersweet Ending, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry my cricket team just lost by 145 runs, IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, POV Second Person, POV Umino Iruka, Poetry, Snow, So I channel it into crappy tag jokes instead, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, i think, poem, shut up enby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You only ever see him in the snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy howzat??? Two poems in a row babEYYY I almost forgot how much I liked poetry<br/>That's a lie, I adore poetry</p><p>This was written for the Umino Hours Discord's Winter Bingo Event! This was Square I3 - Chapped Lips!</p><p>Aight time for me to shut up now. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything seems sharper in the snow</p><p>The air is clearer</p><p>Your skin is tingling</p><p>Footsteps in the frost</p><p>Everything seems sharper in the snow</p><p> </p><p>You always feel different in the snow</p><p>Your hair is loose</p><p>Coat pulled tight</p><p>Hands covered with wool</p><p>You always feel different in the snow</p><p> </p><p>Walking feels so lonely in the snow</p><p>No sun winking down</p><p>No calm breeze touching you</p><p>No vision ten metres in front of you</p><p>Walking feels so lonely in the snow</p><p> </p><p>He always looks incredible in the snow</p><p>A marvel to behold always</p><p>His skin just as pale</p><p>Hair nearly glowing</p><p>He always looks incredible in the snow</p><p> </p><p>He always seems alone in the snow</p><p>Head down</p><p>Scarf pulled up</p><p>Eyes looking away</p><p>He always seems alone in the snow</p><p> </p><p>You always find him in the snow</p><p>Hidden in lamplight</p><p>Almost a halo</p><p>Is he waiting?</p><p>You always find him in the snow</p><p> </p><p>He always meets you in the snow</p><p>Always waiting</p><p>He reaches out</p><p>You take his hand</p><p>He always meets you in the snow</p><p> </p><p>He holds you closely in the snow</p><p>His lips are chapped</p><p>His arms so gentle</p><p>His eyes sweetly soft</p><p>He holds you closely in the snow</p><p> </p><p>You only ever see him in the snow</p><p>He melts with it</p><p>You don’t ask to where</p><p>He never tells you</p><p>You only ever see him in the snow</p><p> </p><p>You always wait for the next snow</p><p>Days</p><p>Weeks</p><p>Months</p><p>You always wait for the next snow</p><p> </p><p>You’ve always waited</p><p> </p><p>You will always wait</p><p> </p><p>The snow falls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>